


Blue Christmas

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: A Christmas klance fic, where Keith wants to give a present to Lance and uses Christmas as an excue





	Blue Christmas

Blue Christmas | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10-12/05

–

Keith cleared his throat nervously and he tried to give it another thought. It didn’t use, he was thinking this over and over again since Pidge and Coran calculated for days and told them what the time and date is according to Earth. So they can feel things closer and track time - their own time. It was a nice gesture, or at least it should have been. He didn’t say a thing, but this just put Lance into homesickness deeper.

Keith noticed he signed more and he guessed it was because of this, he spent more time alone and just stared out one of the ships so many windows into the space - probably guessing what is the Earth’s direction. So, since this, it hadn’t let Keith rest, made him think and spend nights awake. He couldn’t tell what was he thinking of, but an idea started to form in his mind.

Then one time they were off to the mall, he got some things and suddenly there was a thing he wanted to do.

Shiro’s birthday was nearing, so Keith knew Christmas was nearing too. He knew Lance had a big family, Christmas probably was a big deal for them - for him. The team didn’t talk about it, the Christmas. No-one suggested they should celebrate, not even Hunk or Lance. But Keith couldn’t find a better opportunity.

He decided. He will do this. He got this. He took a few deep breaths, then he knocked on Lance’s door.

Lance opened it and he stared at Keith with raised eyebrows. “Keith? Buddy?” he asked still unsure a little, then he stepped aside to let the other into his room. “What can I do for you?” he asked as he closed the door. He turned to face with Keith and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He obviously had his relaxing time or something, he was wearing his robe, the lion slippers and on his desk there were his creams ready to use.

“Why are you here? You’re sure you want to talk with me?” Lance asked, then he grinned. “Oh, maybe you saw someone on the last planet you liked and you came to me to ask for some advice?” he asked. “Well, I can’t blame you, of course you turned to the best person for this.” He unfolded his arms and ran his fingers over his hair with a smug smile.

“Actually, I–” Keith tried, keeping his hands behind his back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Keith, buddy.” Lance grinned even wider, meant to be reassuring. “You can count on me, man.” He quickly hooked an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “What you want to know?”

“Well, I–” Keith tried again. Oh, gods, this would have been much easier if he didn’t feel this… this. Keith knew he was embarrassed, but didn’t know how to handle it and what to do with the feeling. “It's…”

“Yeah?”

“So, we haven’t talked about it, but… Maybe I’m wrong, but I thought you’d like this.”

It was time for Lance to be confused. He pulled away and frowned. “What are you talking about? I can’t follow.”

Keith tried to find the right words, but they weren’t anywhere. “Just…” He pushed to Lance the package he was hiding behind his back. “Merry Christmas,” he added, then quickly left the room.

“Keith!” Lance tried, but didn’t move to go after the other - at least not immediately. One hand was holding the gift instinctively, the other grasped into the thin air after Keith. When Lance finally moved, the package crisped in his hands, and it made him stop. He glanced down. Christmas? Keith said Christmas. Lance tilted his head as he was thinking. He got a Christmas present from Keith just now. Oh. First he got excited. He couldn’t tell the last time he got anything. Then… it was from Keith. Why? He was worried? Liked Christmas this much? Lance shook his head. He can ask Keith himself. Later, at that moment he was too excited to open the present.

Lance literally tore the wrapping - it was messy and crinkled and deep red with a bow on top made of the ugliest green silk he ever saw. He let the paper fell on the floor and as the actual gift became visible he almost followed the wrapping.

Lance was holding a stuffed blue lion, obviously made by hand. The sewing was made with white cotton yarn, the eyes were yellow buttons.

He felt his chest tightened and mouth went dry. Lance tried to force his tears back. He lifted the little guy (girl) to get a better look at her.

“Keith!” He yelled the name as he squeezed the stuffed lion to his chest and rushed after Keith.

When Keith was finally out, he pressed his back to the closed door of Lance’s room, and took a few deep breaths. He could feel his guts and hands were shaking. Not with fear, with excitement. Will Lance like it? At least appreciate it? Or hate it because it’s from him, Keith?

Keith took a heavy sigh. He should get away from here. Training. Yeah, that would be good. He pushed himself away from the door - when it opened.

“Keith!”

Keith froze. Lance was quick to wrap his slender fingers around the other’s wrist to make him stay.

“Keith,” he said again, much softer this time. Keith didn’t know what to do, think or say. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, Keith plainly very embarrassed, wearing a blushed face, Lance almost expressionless, watching the other seek for… anything. A hint. Something. Then Lance pulled Keith into a hug. A thigh one, his arm flat against Keith’s back and pushed his face to his chest, next to the stuffed lion he was still squeezing - and Keith gave up, kind of broke under the pressure and with a sigh he moved into the hug and snuggled to Lance.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered. “You really shouldn’t have, but it made me happy, very happy. She’s so cute.” Lance fingers travelled up on Keith’s back to his neck and tangled into his hair. Keith nuzzled Lance’s neck what was exposed from his robe and inhaled his scent.

Suddenly Keith flatted both of his palms on Lance’s chest and pulled away. At least he tried, Lance held him tight. “Hey,” he cooed. “It’s okay. At least I should thank it with a hug.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, to say he doesn’t need Lance’s hug, but he realised how false that was. He didn’t want to lie. (He was bad at it anyway.)

“It’s just…” Keith almost whined. “I don’t know what to feel. I like you, Lance. I think you’re awesome and smart and funny, yet you hate me and I don’t know what I did wrong and what should I do to make you not hate me.”

“Oh, Keith…” Lance felt guilty. He pulled Keith closer to himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel like this. I… I don’t hate you, Keith.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Lance started to stroke the silk, soft, dark locks, then he sniffed them. “Hey, Keith…” He whispered. “Can you say it again?”

“Say what?”

“That you like me.”

“I like you.” Keith didn’t even hesitate, and Lance knew he shouldn’t have, Keith probably didn’t mean like like, but his heart started to beat faster. He pulled away gently and smiled at the other, a little wry. He gently peeled Keith’s hands off of him and took them into his own hands. They were full of small cuts and band-aids, showing how much effort Keith put into making the stuffed lion for him. Lance lifted the fingers to his lips and breathed soft kisses on each of them.

“Thank you, Keith,” he whispered, then looked up. Keith’s heart skipped a beat and if it was possible his cheeks blushed even redder. His lips trembled and he just stared into those blue eyes. No doubt, there was no doubt anymore, he really liked Lance. Like… like like!

“Lance,” he managed to breath out.

“I should give something in return,” Lance whispered as he straightened his back and took a step closer to Keith. He placed his hand on his waist. “Is there something you want?”

“No.”

“Then I should figure out something,” Lance purred and tried to hide his grin. “Until then I give you a little deposit,” he breathed as he pulled Keith into, then patched his lips on his. Keith felt dizzy. He couldn’t form he wanted this, but as the kiss happened every nerve in his body screamed he wanted this, he wanted to kiss Lance, he wanted Lance. He lifted his hands and wrapped his arms around his neck.

As their lips met after a heartbeat they opened up for each other in the same time to taste the other.

“I KNEW IT!”

Keith and Lance pushed each other away panting and stared at the owner of the yell. It was Pidge.

“This is–”

Pidge frowned. “Don’t try to lie into my face. I have eyes. I see what is happening and it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“Um,” Lance tried.

“Just keep this,” she gestured toward Keith and Lance. “behind closed doors.” With that she walked away, and the two boys were looking after her. Then Lance gently pulled Keith into his room and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Keith to give Lance handmade gift.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
